Why You Shouldn't Join The IWA Wiki
Welcome to the ! So with the raging success of being an active community for two years now, We thought it would be a good time to rain on their parade. So if you were expecting a post that glorifies this group, well buddy you definitely got another thing coming. Today we will be diving into the godfather of vrchat communities, the very first of an ever growing populous of military role play servers. Taking a game to serious little group they are. Today we are telling you, why you shouldn’t join the Imperial Waifu Army. Being created November 10th 2017, the group has a steady assortment of members in the past two years. With their former leader Smauffle keeping the peace in the group, it all began to crumble shorty after his leave of leadership within the group. The new leader Hølly has shown dragging the once great name of their server through the mud, but completely covering his tracks in doing so. He has shown to outright ban any members who could at any point harm his or the servers reputation. That reputation being how this server acts like a group of corrupt police officers. They've shown to completely disregard the basic concept of human decentsy, and would go on the offensive rather it's ripping on someone about their life choices, complaining about who some people date, from making racial joke to other members, to even horrid jokes about some of their gay or transgender members. But I know what you’re thinking, “Why doesn’t he just ban the toxic members in the server?” No one knows why, perhaps it’s because they’re long time members who helped form it, and helped to keep it from dying. But even with this knowledge Hølly has shown to ban members who are either harassed by their so called founders verbally or sexually. Yes it has gone on record twice that female members have been banned to keep the safety of one of their members clean. Another case has shown these founders completely bad mouthing a member, half the time for no reason, only because they know that they've been around for awhile and they know Hølly will take no actions against them. Hølly would even make up a false story about how they were toxic is necessary. Once they've even stolen assets from a former member who helped out in making worlds, by pretending to be their friend and later banning them when questioned. And if for a second you think leaving and starting your own group to get away from it all, you have another thing coming. Hølly and some of the founders love to spread drama throughout the servers, and would deliberately target other groups making false claims to either have their members attack others within discord or have them do the same in vrchat. The group has an act for faking drama with other groups to boost their own morals, but only doing so cautiously. It's both cruel and at the same time genius. I really don't know why Hølly or anyone in the IWA with this knowledge puts up with it, they say they don't want drama and will ban anyone who causes such drama. Yet they still have these members who've done these horrid acts. Though with all of this, the server itself is rather nice. It's filled with a lot of colorful people and many of them are great friends to have once you get to know them. If you are looking for a good realistic military role-play server within vrchat, I highly recommend this group. I believe you'd have a great time there. Now I know once an IWA member sees this they'll run to tell Hølly, and he'll make a post in the server saying "This is why there is drama" or some nonsense like that, and I apologize to any group Hølly and the IWA decided to attack. I was bored and created this for no reason at all, they'll most likely ban me now. Nonsense Talks of Holly 1.png|An IWA member exposing Hølly Talks of Holly 2.png|A banned IWA member Conversation involving a former member.png|A conversation with a former member Category:Browse